wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Source:WOTRR 5 January 2011
'Brandon's Wheel of Time Reread on Twitter - 5 January 2011' Deadsy on Twitter - 5 January 2011 Can you just re-read books 1-5 over and over so we can keep talking about Moiraine? Deadsy If not that, perhaps I can try to force you to dwell on later mentions of Moiraine, no matter how unimportant. Deadsy ...and it took me a long time but I've narrowed the "something" about Moiraine down to the fact she rarely uses contractions. Brandon Let me know what you find. One thing to note--RJ didn't use contractions in narrative, but I do. A stylistic difference. Deadsy I noticed it in TGH with Moiraine and Siuan. Siuan uses them left and right because she's not uppity enough to say "do not". Terez It's a good point, and probably part of that Cairhienin reserve. Or at least, it helps portray it. Steve Do the WoT eBooks include proper italics and chapter icons? Brandon I'll let you know. I'm not using them yet (I'm using converted Word files) but I've asked for them. Brandon Ha. I love bureaucracy. Me to Tor: Hey, I need the wot ebooks. Tor: Just buy them and we'll reimburse you. It's easier that way. Ryan Maxwell You should tell Tor that you need the audio books too. It would be a shame to pass up free books lol. Brandon I already have those. Got them from Tor back when I started on this project. :) Brandon People (mostly my editor) complain about my capitalization of magic-related terms. (Push and Pull in Mistborn.) I learned from RJ. Brandon I'll admit, keeping track of which terms are upper case while writing these can be hard. Warder, for example, is capitalized. Brandon Ha. I love @GrammarGirl. She says: "Refer your editor to the section on capitalizing Platonic ideals: http://j.mp/18T09Z Brandon Also, dashing my dreams of RJ typos, it turns out the original ecopies of the early WoT books were lost in a hard drive crash. Brandon Maria says she thinks that what I'm using is a file scanned from print. Trollop/Trolloc makes more sense now. Brandon When younger, I thought Rand's first Channeling was lightning in Four Kings. It wasn't until later that I caught the Bela thing. Terez No, 'channeling' is NOT capitalized. :) Brandon That's the one I most think should be. We always have to search/replace it after I write a book. Brandon This now reads interestingly: "With all his heart & desperation, he silently shouted at Bela to run...tried to will strength into her... Brandon This is (presumably) many, many years in the future. Language and usage has changed. Zeerak Waseem The Bela thing? Brandon Rand heals Bela of her fatigue before Moiraine can. Brandon Since people are asking, Rand's first use of the Power is healing Bela of her fatigue. He feels the effects later in Baerlon, I think. Brandon Are there any Theorylanders/Dragonmounters who can confirm this for me? Maybe give some specifics or a thread for people? Adam Petty Didn't Moiraine bring that to his attention at the end of TEOTW or TDR? Brandon I think she did, but either way, I missed it first read-through. Jo Kenebel Actually doesn't Moiraine confirm it later, she says something like "I had suspicions from the first.. then there was Bela..." Brandon I was asking for confirmation on his sickness, not whether he channeled. :) Brandon On the subject of Rand's channeling, a lot of people are bringing up the event on the ship outside of Shadar Logoth. Brandon I'll talk about this when we get there. I've read a lot of theories on this one arguing for both sides. I've never made up my mind. Brandon Wotfaq on Rand channeling: http://bit.ly/fBBrCz I've read enough questions from theory-types on the second one to make me question. Terez Like what? Seems pretty straightforward to me. Brandon And...Linda to the rescue. Once again, 13th Depository has an exhaustive look at all this: http://bit.ly/gYgU7Z (Thanks @einarjh.) Terez She doesn't question it either. :D I have not seen a case against it. Also, Vin using up her 'luck' reminded me of that.7 :) Matt Hatch Brandon, come on over. We'd love to "entertain" your theory against Bela. :) Brandon My theory against Bela? Matt Hatch Thought "theories on this one arguing for both sides. I've never made up my mind" meant you were undecided on Bela... Matt Hatch ...as the first instance of channeling. But now I see you were speaking of the sickness. Brandon The ship is what I was talking about. I remember reading, in the early days, some people trying to refute that one. Brandon The reason everyone misses the first times Rand channels is because the sickness after the lightning is so much more memorable. HBFFerreira The mast swinging and killing a Trolloc, right? I remember thinking ta'veren during my re-read. Brandon That's what I thought for a long time too. Might still think it. I want to watch it this read. Luckers Re: Rand's first channelings--do you know of the theory that Rand channeled to bring them to the Eye... Luckers Compare the last few moments before they reach the Eye with when Rand heals Bela of her tiredness.8 Luckers If that is one of the first channelings, its not on any list. Always intrigued me. RJ was so subtle sometimes. Brandon I'll watch for that, Luckers. Thanks for the heads up. Anne Sowards I am feeling a crazy urge to re-read Robert Jordan's THE EYE OF THE WORLD. I blame @BrandonSandrson and his #wotrr tweets. Brandon The end of the series draws near. An end of an Age of fantasy reading for many of us. Jason Rostar Does it take you longer to read WoT now than when you first read them? Do you read more carefully since you're 'working'? Brandon Yes, much longer. Brandon "...the ramp with a thump, while Mat and Perrin announced loudly that the Taren was not half as wide as they had heard." Matthew Tidman The problem with trying to read through The Wheel of Time series for the first time is that it's so huge it's just daunting. Brandon First book stands very well on its own, and first three make a solid trilogy. You can read to either point... Brandon ...and there decide if you want to continue on. It feels less daunting that way. Jaime Callahan I've never read any of the Wheel of Time books. I think this might put my fantasy book reader street cred in danger.9 Brandon Ha. It's okay. They're fun, though. (I might be biased.) Brandon On to other topics. Regarding yesterday's Easter Egg, Maria mentions RJ was preparing a blog post on the concept. Brandon For those who missed it, it has to do with Lews Therin sensing nobody was nearby when he made Dragonmount. Brandon And before you ask, no, I can't say more. Sorry. Suffice it to say that what is in the books stands as enough of an answer, for now. Terez My original(ish) post on the ability to sense for people: http://bit.ly/safegates in '06. I was a noob(ish) then. Brandon Interesting theory. What do you think of it now? Terez I think it still holds up (despite a few details I missed), but I think it's not what you were getting at. :) Brandon It bears remembering that of the group, only Egwene left the Two Rivers for adventure. The others were forced. (Or felt they were.) Brandon This is very important for her character. In a way, she was the only one who chose this life intentionally. At least at first. Brandon Aha. First braid tug I spotted was at the 30% mark. Non Sequituri Felix on Twitter - 5 January 2011 Did RJ specifically state in his notes that the three Aiel Dreamwalkers were clueless about the 'breaking of the seals'? Felix I ask, because those same 3 Aiel Dreamwalkers are implied to know the final use of Callandor early in the series. Brandon Before I reply, expand on that question, if you will. Humor me. Felix It's Amys, Bair, Melaine reactions to Egwene's words in #TofM Chapter "A Vow" (Egwene pov) I'm wondering about. Felix Quotation: "but his words were those of madness. He said he is going to break the seals on the Dark One's prison." Felix Amys and Bair both froze. "You are certain of this?" Bair asked. "Yes. Felix "This is disturbing news," Amys said."We will consult with him on this. Thank you for bringing this to us." Felix My question is if all the Wise One sit around the Heart of the Stone, repeatedly, and look at Callandor. Felix Should not the Wise Ones have knowledge about the breaking of the seals? They already know about Callandor's use.1 Brandon I'll say this. RJ's writing, notes, and outline were very present in that entire sequence. Much less Brandon there. Shivam Bhatt Why did you use the word 'magic' in ToM? It never showed up in WoT before that. Brandon RJ used the word a couple of times in the series. Shivam Bhatt Did he? Because I remember being jarred out of the narrative when I saw it mentioned in ToM. Seemed really incongruous. Brandon Yeah, a couple of times. Mostly in earlier books. In Aviendha's vision, though, it was supposed to be incongruous. Emil Schuffhausen Back in RJ's day, did he change his notes to reflect errors, or are you sifting through notes that may be occasionally wrong? :) Brandon There are mistakes in the notes. More, incomplete thoughts, as might be expected. But some mistakes. Brandon You type fast and loose when you think nobody but you is going to be reading what you're writing. Category:Interaction with Fans